ERMAC X Mega Alakazam
NOTE: All apologies for the HUGE Delay... Also, YES, I know that's just a regular Alakazam, Get over it please. Description 2 Fighters! NO RESEARCH! 60 Seconds! Melee!!!! Who would win in a fight between ERMAC of MORTAL KOMBAT and Mega Alakazam of Pokemon? Find out in 60 quick seconds! Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (Player 1 chooses ERMAC) (Player 2 chooses Alakazam) (Player 2 chooses MEGA EVOLUTUION Mode) LET'S ROCK? NO-'PSYCHE!' YES! / Uh, hang on... (NO-'PSYCHE!' YES! chosen.) Beginning (Cues 19 - Silence) Trainer 1: Yo! Are you ready for a battle? You do need experience you know! ERMAC: ... Before the trainer knew it, he was levitated by the head, and his spine was sliding out. He was murdered without realizing why he had to be a victim. Trainer 2: Hey, I bet a man like you has never fought a lady l- ERMAC: We fought more females of Earthrealm than you could fathom... Die. The female trainer had her head imploded, killing her on the spot. Trainer after trainer, each one was murdered, as the mysterious Robed Red Ninja finally left Victory Road, moving more professionally than the typical trainer. As they entered the Elite Four's Domain, ERMAC saw someone; a beautiful looking girl who probably wouldn't mean any harm at all. (Cues うたてめぐり - OST: 捨子花) Remembering the Message They obtained, ERMAC could've sworn the message was upbeat. Now looking at her pessimistic looking face, and frail body, the entity with many souls knew they were DUPED! She couldn't be Caitlin, ERMAC thought... Unless... Unless she was setting a trap to annihilate their existence! ERMAC simply broke the ice. ERMAC: Who are you? Are you the young, desirable woman who sent us here thanks to that lie of a MESSAGE!? Caitlin simply nodded her head in shame. Caitlin: Yes... I never have seen people like you enter the Elite Four of Unova before. The only reason I knew of your existence was that you absorbed the soul of Darach, my old Butler... I never thought for a million lifetimes that an entity like you would contain more than one soul, which is why I want to test your ability... I recently obtained an Abra that eventually became an Alakazam that trumped my other Pokemon... That, and something that would be of great use to him... ERMAC was intrigued. Such "something" should give them trouble... But what is it? ERMAC: Well... What is this "something" I should fear? Caitlin simply revealed what looked like a bracelet with some system in it... Caitlin: Go... Alakazam... The Pokeball opened, revealing what she promised: An Alakazam... Though he didn't seem pleased either. Caitlin: This, will be your opponent, one who holds many souls... ERMAC: How did you know WE are many before the fight!? Caitlin: I have psychic powers too. And thanks to my Mega Ring, Alakazam's will be on a whole new level...! (Cues Sharin no Kuni, Yuukyuu no Shounenshoujo - take no prisoners!) Caitlin simply pressed on the touch sensitive trigger that initiates her Alakazam's Alakazite, transforming him into Mega Alakazam. ERMAC has never seen a worthy foe from "Earthrealm" for what seemed like forever. ERMAC: You better make this worth our while... The Fight (Cues Sharin no Kuni, Yuukyuu no Shounenshoujo - take no prisoners! continuing from 0:17) THIS OUTTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER... FIGHT! 60.0: Before the fight even Began, Mega Alakazam's Trace ability activated, therefore copying ERMAC's abilities; Soul, Telekinetic, and physical prowess in particular... 59.9-55.8: ERMAC tried to use Soul Ball, but Mega Alakazam teleported, and Shoryuken'd ERMAC. This came as a surprise to them as ERMAC should be able to know his own abilities more than the competition, yet never once been in a Mirror Match. Mega Alakazam then used Force Lift, Lifting ERMAC as they try and take control back... 55.7-54.6: As both ERMAC, & Mega Alakazam both crack their scalps, Caitlin rooted for her chosen Pokemon of the fight. 54.5-50.2: Caitlin: It's all you, Alakazam! Go for it! (Mega Alakazam nods before teleporting to evade ERMAC's uppercut.) 50.1-43.8: ERMAC used Telelift to slam Mega Alakazam via lifting him high, and as the second slam occured, ERMAC used their powered physical assault to combo Mega Alakazam. They then used Soul Trap to drain Mega Alakazam's energy, to increase their own. 43.7-38.2: Mega Alakazam went for his standard arsenal from hereon. He used Recover, which healed 50% overall Health, more than enough to MAX out his overall health. He then used Future Sight, which mildly amused ERMAC, though not enough as they choked Mega Alakazam, then slammed him. 38.1-33.3: Mega Alakazam then used Psycho Cut at the robed ninja. ERMAC tried to dodge, but the teleport was halted after getting hit. But this didn't stop ERMAC from using Teleport Punch. This took a bit of damage. 33.2-28.4: Mega Alakazam then used Disable to negate ERMAC's Teleporting; Immediately after, Future Sight was used for real, coming back to haunt ERMAC, who initially thought it was an amusing joke. They were massively damaged; ERMAC was nearing death... 28.3-12.6: ERMAC then used Levitate to drain further energy, and much needed health. Now Mega Alakazam is losing. Worse, ERMAC was not being stopped from using an X-RAY Move: We are Many: Ermac flew up into the air before flying into their opponent with a headbutt, breaking the skull, then flying back up and flying back into them again, this time with a kick to the neck, snapping it (causing the opponent to fall to the ground) and the finally flies down onto the opponent, stepping onto their jaw breaking it. Mega Alakazam seemed like a Pokemon from Pokemon Adventures (Old School Variant.)... 12.5-4.2: Mega Alakazam was choking while struggling to get up. It was a gorefest as Alakazam collapsed; but ERMAC wasn't finished yet. 4.1-0.1: ERMAC used a Fatality that slammed Mega Alakazam to death, breaking him into blood, guts, and bone... (Sharin no Kuni, Yuukyuu no Shounenshoujo - take no prisoners! ends) K.O.! Despite her Pokemon's Death, Caitlin was impressed at ERMAC efforts. Caitlin: Well done... Entity of many souls, because of your efforts, I offer you my soul to add to your collective form, I do hope it would empower you with more Psychic energy... ERMAC: We don't need it. Caitlin: Why? ERMAC: The soul of your servant should be enough to satisfy me... But, your potential power... It rivals that of many we know, & we hope we see each other again... Now if you excuse us... Caitlin: (yawns...) It's only been at least a minute, and I'm already tired... Time to get my beauty sleep I suppose... (Wind blows dust...) Results/Credits (Cues うたてめぐり - OST: SEQUENTIA) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... ERMAC! Fight: BMHKain ERMAC is from MORTAL KOMBAT & is formerly owned by MIDWAY, is now owned by NETHERREALM Studios Caitlin was introduced in Pokemon Platinum, and again, in Pokemon Black & White, and their follow ups. Alakazam was introduced in Pokemon Red & Blue/Green, while his Mega Evolution form was introduced in Pokemon X & Y: owned by Nintendo, & GAME FREAK. Silence is from Chaos Head: owned by 5pb., Nitro+, & RED FLAGSHIP (Fricken RED.). 捨子花 & SEQUENTIA are from うたてめぐり: owned by FLAT. take no prisoners! Is from Sharin no Kuni, Yuukyuu no Shounenshoujo: owned by Akebei Soft 2. PREVIEW GET READY FOR THE NEXT BATTLE!!! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Video game fighters Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees